The Ray and the Riv series - Everything you do
by Heavysaber
Summary: Ray faces a decision between a rock and a hard place


Title: Everything you do... 

Series: The Ray and the Riv series, Part Two 

Author: [Birgitt Schuknecht][1]

Fandom: Due South 

Pairing: Fraser/Vecchio, but only slightly 

Rating: PG 

Spoiler: Pizzas and Promises, The man who knew too little 

Summary: Ray faces a decision between a rock and a hard place

Disclaimer: Not mine, Alliance's. No money is made.

Everything you do... 

By [Birgitt Schuknecht][2]

Ray Vecchio sat at his desk in the squad room of the 27th precinct and watched as a tall, handsome man in a particularly red serge crossed the room towards him. Ray bit back a grin. He knew exactly why the Mountie was here in the middle of his shift. Even before Benton Fraser of the RCMP had a chance to greet him, Ray snapped. "Don't even think about it, Benny." 

"Hello Ray. Don't even think about what?" Ray wasn't in the mood to play the Mountie's favorite game. 

"And don't give me that blank 'I'm clueless' look. I know exactly why you're here." Fraser shifted uncomfortable from one foot to the other and started to play with the stetson in his hands. Ray couldn't believe it. Fraser fidgeting? 

"Well, why am I here, Ray?" 

"You wanna borrow the Riv. Forget it, Benny. Try someone else." Ray couldn't help himself but smile now. This was getting better and better. Fraser sat down on the vacant chair across Ray's desk. He didn't look very happy and Ray almost felt sad for his friend; almost. 

"May I ask who told you this?" 

"I have my sources, Benny. Can I get back to work now? Welsh wants this report on his desk by five." Ray looked down on the file lying on his own desk but not quick enough to miss the hurt and disappointed expression on Fraser's face. Ray sighed. This wasn't over yet. 

"Well, Ray. Did your source also tell you why I need the car?" 

Ray looked up again and met the Mountie's sad eyes. *Oh no, Benny. Not this time*, Ray thought. Out loud he said: "Yeah. You decided that the small coffee shop next to the consulate needed a bigger entree. You also decided that you could handle this little problem by yourself. So, you drove the consulate's car right into said coffee shop. And you were right! The door is much bigger now! Unfortunately the car was heavily damaged in the line of action and you were supposed to drive the German Ambassador's son around town with it. Now you need another car to do so. Did I leave anything important out?" Ray was obviously enjoying this a little too much. And he knew that Fraser couldn't afford lecturing him about it. 

"Actually, Ray, this is not exactly what happened. You see, there was this old lady and..." 

Ray interrupted him before this could turn into one of Fraser's speeches. "I don't wanna hear it. The point is you're not getting the Riv. As I said before: Try someone else." The tone of Ray's voice indicated that he considered this discussion closed. He started to read the file again; ignoring his friend. There was a long silence ensued. 

"You're the only one who can help me out here, Ray." There was a definite plea in Fraser's voice now. 

"Not this time, Benny. Not a chance." Ray didn't look up from his desk. 

"Ray? Please." 

Ray sighed again. "Benny, you remember the last time I gave you the Riv? I had to blow her up!" 

"It was for a good cause, Ray." 

"And what about using the Riv to deliver pizzas? You humiliated her with that. Did you even realize this?" 

Fraser bent his head and watched his own hands playing with his hat. His voice was a little shaky when he replied. "No, Ray, I didn't. I'm... I'm sorry, Ray." 

Ray stared at his friend for some time and just when Fraser was getting up to leave he said almost desperately: "Frasier. If I'm gonna lend you the Riv, you would be extremely careful, wouldn't you?" Hope was sparkling in the deep blue eyes of the Mountie. 

"Of course I would, Ray. You can count on me." 

Ray covered his eyes with his right hand for a few seconds and appeared to be in deep thought. Then he pulled out the keys for his Riviera from one of his desk drawers. There was a stern look on his face when he got up, walked over to Fraser and stared directly in those incredible blue eyes. "Benny, everything you do to that car, I will do to you. Am I perfectly clear?" 

"Crystal." 

Ray handed the keys over to the Mountie. "Get out. And don't you dare telling Huey or Gardino about this." 

"Of course not, Ray." He turned to leave and Ray sat down again. At the door Fraser stopped and turned around. "And Ray?" 

Ray looked up at him again. "Yeah, Benny?" 

"Thanks." 

- The End

  
[  
][3][OX Free Counter][4]   


   [1]: mailto:Birgitt.Schuknect@uni-essen.de
   [2]: mailto:Birgitt.Schuknecht@uni-essen.de
   [3]: http://ox.nu/stats2.cgi?id=16207
   [4]: http://ox.nu/



End file.
